A Klaine & Finchel Christmas
by Wings Of The Dreamer
Summary: i was in a christmassy mood after they released Do They Know It's Christmas, so i wrote this! i will update WKOF soon because i'm writing now.


**So I totally wouldn't be writing this but that song! It's got me all Christmas-sy! Ever since the release of Do They Know It's Christmas and Klaine singing at 1:00 I've just felt the urge to write a Christmas fic. So here's a quick one shot filled with Klaine & Finchel fluff! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The snow was falling lightly outside the Hummel-Hudson household. Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table with a warm hot chocolate in his hands, taking a sip every so often. It was Christmas morning and he was waiting for a text from his oh-so-perfect boyfriend. It was their first Christmas as a couple and Kurt was really excited. They'd decided on exchanging gifts tomorrow instead of today because they were planning on spending time with their families.

Finn walked into the kitchen and started scrounging around for food. Kurt laughed lightly and shook his head at his step-brother. The tall boy had gotten a truckload of chocolate and sweets this morning and yet he was still looking for other junk food devour.

Kurt watched as he got out a bag of Doritos and set them on the table. He smiled impishly before going to make himself a hot chocolate. Once he was done he sat at the table with it, opposite Kurt. They sat in a comfortable silence, which was occasionally broken by Finn rustling the Doritos packet.

Kurt kept stealing glance at his phone, only to be disappointed that he had no texts or missed calls. He saw Finn doing the same and knew they both waiting for texts from their significant others. Kurt pondered the thought on whether he should just call Blaine. Blaine had said he'd call before ten, but it was now ten thirty.

He picked up his phone, starting to grow impatient. He was scrolling through his contacts when both his and Finn's phones started ringing. The grinned at each other before picking up and speaking at exactly the same time.

"Hello!" Kurt could hear Blaine laughing a little.

"Hey, baby. Sorry about calling later than I said."

"No, it's fine!" When Kurt and Finn spoke the same words at the same time again, they shot each other a look before laughing.

"Go outside." Kurt eyebrows raised but he didn't question him. He got up at the same time as Finn. They both made towards the door, still holding their phones. Kurt wondered why Finn was getting up too… well he was until they opened the door.

Standing at the end of the path was Blaine and Rachel. Each had out their phones and were smiling.

Without thinking about putting on warm clothes, both boys ran outside, running to the people they love and hugging them so tightly they couldn't breathe.

Kurt couldn't feel the cold, only the warmth radiating from Blaine and his hot breath on his neck. He was laughing when they came out of the hug.

"What're you doing here?" he made himself sound angry, but the grin couldn't be wiped from his face.

"I want to spend Christmas with the person that I love…" Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you." he murmured, before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the house. Finn was doing the same with Rachel. It was freezing out and the two didn't have anything warm on unlike their counterparts.

Once inside, Blaine and Rachel started to take off their snow covered coats, hats, scarves and shoes, while Kurt and Finn went to the kitchen to make some more hot chocolate. They were beaming when the walked into the lounge to find Blaine sitting on the couch and Rachel looking through CD's.

Kurt handed Blaine a cup of hot chocolate before sitting beside him, and leaning ever so slightly into his side.

"Merry Christmas." he muttered. Blaine's arm snaked around his waist, pulling him closer. Rachel put on a CD of Christmas songs, and Kurt only realised it was karaoke when she started singing softly. He laughed at her song choice.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me_

_Been an awful good girl, Santa Baby,_

_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

Kurt laughed at Finn's shocked face. He looked as though he might drop the hot chocolate. Rachel winked at Kurt. Understanding the meaning, he sighed and stood up, turning to see a pouting Blaine. The pout left when Kurt started to sing.

_Santa Baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue_

_I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby,_

_And hurry down the chimney tonight._

Kurt moved behind the couch so he could sing into his boyfriends ear while Rachel stayed near the CD player, making eyes at Finn. They sung the next part together.

_Think of all the fun I've missed,_

_All the fella's that I haven't kissed_

Kurt placed a quick kiss onto Blaine's cheek after that line.

_Next year I'll be just as good, _

_If you'll check off my Christmas list_

The music stopped and Kurt looked up to see Finn holding the CD player's remote. Kurt thought he'd turned it off until more music started to play. Finn started singing, looking directly at Rachel. Kurt watched as Rachel practically melted.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need,_

_I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree,_

"That's a lie," Kurt whispered to Blaine, "You should of seen that boy at the crack of dawn this morning." Blaine chuckled. Blaine started singing because Finn had stopped. Luckily Kurt was still leaning against the back of the couch so Blaine couldn't see his blush.

_I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is,_

_You_

Blaine held the notes pretty good, and when the song sped up, he stood, turning to look Kurt in face. He smiled and then, before they knew it, alll four were singing along and dancing around the room.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need,_

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I don't need to hang my stocking _

_There upon the fireplace _

_Santa Claus won't make me happy _

_With a toy on Christmas day _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is you _

_You baby _

Finn, being the giant klutz he was, tripped over and made the Christmas tree fall over. Blaine, Kurt and Rachel all burst into fits of giggles as he attempted at putting it back up and keeping all the ornaments on at the same time. Rachel went to help him pick up the ornaments as Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, intertwining their fingers. Blaine started pulling him towards the kitchen, Kurt was about to ask him why until he saw what was hanging over the door. He blushed and let Blaine drag him.

The stood directly under it and Blaine lifted his free hand and placed it onto Kurt's cheek. Thy both looked up at the mistletoe and Kurt licked his lips. The looked into each others and leaned forwards.

The kiss was soft and gentle. Blaine tentatively touched Kurt's lips with his tongue. Kurt smiled and opened his mouth a little to allow Blaine entrance. Blaine's tongue massaged Kurt's own and Kurt had to suppress a whimper so as to not let Finn and Rachel stare.

A cough from the kitchen made them pull apart. They stayed in each others arms see Burt standing by the fridge. Kurt expected him to look angry from the PDA, but instead he was smiling, a certain happiness in his eyes.

"Happy Christmas, son." Kurt smiled.

Blaine leaned forwards a little to whisper in his ear.

"I love you."

No matter how many times Blaine said it, it made him blush every time.

Finn and Rachel watched the exchange between the two boys under the mistletoe. Rachel smiled then motioned for Finn to bend down a little so she could whisper in his ear.

"Want to know what Blaine got Kurt for Christmas?" Finn nodded. "Plane tickets for New York." Finn smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown.

"I don't think Burt would let them go alone."

"That's why he got adult tickets as well." Finns mouth made a little 'o' shape and Rachel giggled. She leaned up a bit to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"What's mine?" he murmured. Rachel giggled.

"You'll find out tomorrow when the glee clubs gets together to exchange gifts." Finn pouted and Rachel kissed him again.

He sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too…" they turned their heads slightly again, to see Kurt and Blaine once again kissing fiercely. Rachel giggled, realising just how adorable they are.


End file.
